Succubus
by GothxLuciole
Summary: 5x3 Scène plutôt violente dans un bar. Pas très joyeux ni marrant, à ne pas lire pour se remonter le moral... sauf si on est sadique! Et même pas bcp d'actions: juste des liens tordus entre les persos


**_Succubus  
_**

Disclaimer : Fic pour l'anniversaire de Genjyo Sanzo, si je vous jure !! ça y était presque ! mais avec le travail.. ça sort plus tard.. je m'en veux assez -- et je continue dans le sadisme pervers de notre bonze. Rien de tel que de s'amuser comme cadeau !

Pairing : Hem.. L'on verra bien ce que ça donne... Mais Gojyo X Sanzo bien sûr ! Quoiqu'on y verrait aussi du Sanzo X Gojyo..

* * *

Une ombre à la fenêtre.

Une lueur rougeoyante.

Un éclair.

Un cercle de fumé opaque, se détachant d'entre les ténèbres.

Une main blême, posée sur une vitre glaciale. Un halo de buée.

- Une terrible nuit s'annonce... Ah ah ah..

Une rangée de dents, apparue d'un sourire fanatique.

Un froissement inaudible de tissu.

Un déclic métallique.

Un claquement de porte.

Puis un son de pas, s'éloignant négligemment.

* * *

Le petit groupe avait fait halte dans un village, sympathique. La soirée débutait donc dans le meilleur bar.  
Gojyo, Hakkai et Goku ripaillaient joyeusement avec les habitants, buvant et jouant à volonté.  
Tout ce cinéma avait une raison.  
Celle de les débarrasser au mieux de leurs problèmes respectifs. Etonnant ? Peut-être pas.

Goku, même immergé dans son monde d'insouciance et de naïveté avait senti la tension de ces derniers jours, telle une force maléfique prête à les engloutir. Et le singe s'en méfiait. La fuyait. C'était lâche et faible. Mais il fuyait tout de même.

Hakkai comprenait. Tout le monde - sauf cette force. Comme toujours – sauf ces derniers temps. Sa situation se résumait à calmer le jeu, parfois trop violent.  
Qu'allez-vous imaginer ? Une dispute, une scène de ménage, un pétage de plombs, une bagarre, une parole ?  
Pire que tout cela.  
L'ancien humain restait au sein du groupe, pour les 2 adultes restant, un arbitre.  
Son boulot consistait à réguler le thermostat de la pièce.  
Un petit effort et vous comprendrez.  
Oui.  
Hakkai était un voyeur. Conclusion évidente : les autres seraient des exhibitionnistes.  
Pas faux, ni entièrement et véritablement délibérément vrai... Compliqué en résumé.

Gojyo, le pervers de service, restait égal à lui-même. Quoique la force maléfique l'entrainait inexorablement sur une pente dangereuse. Et contrairement aux autres il ne fuyait pas, il ne jugeait pas : Il jouissait.  
Il assouvissait tous ses fantasmes les plus pervers et se plongeait corps et âme dans ces ténèbres.  
La tension dont tout le monde parle il la connaissait bien.  
BAISER, était ce qu'ils disaient. « Baiser Anal Idéal Sexe Ebat Rituel » était un minimum de significations concernant leur activité. Cherchez bien et vous trouverez une multitude d'autres choses.  
Que se soit clair, ce n'était pas de l'amour.  
Mais de la passion, juste une envie presque inhumaine de sensations fortes.  
C'était un bâtard. C'était bestial. Il le savait, tout comme cette force le savait et l'exploitait en conséquence.  
Et à chaque moment qui leur était accordé, Gojyo baisait avec lui. Sous les yeux inquiets du brun.

Des problèmes ? Cet amalgame de conneries ?

Oui, et résumons bien les enjeux.

Le benjamin du groupe se sentait délaissé, et complètement inutile. Le nuage sombre qui planait sur le groupe restait trop haut pour lui, toute cette tension le dépassait de loin. Et ses faibles qualités avaient lassées tout le monde. Ainsi il était là, parmi eux, de façon.. Invisible.

Le plus sage avait aidé à sa façon, au règlement du problème. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'était l'ampleur dramatique que ça avait pris. Il venait les voir, non pas par plaisir ni envie. Par crainte. Il avait peur de les laisser seuls tout les deux. C'était comme enfermer un cobra et une mangouste ensemble. Alors pendant qu'ils s'épuisaient dans des actes débauchés, Hakkai était là, bienveillant mais.. Impuissant.

Le balafré s'envoyait en l'air une bombe à retardement. Il l'avait toujours vu comme un mauvais ami et cela continuait, de façon plus charnelle.  
Ils se disputaient souvent et de plus en plus fréquemment pour des broutilles. Ce désir de toujours vouloir dominer l'autre s'était concrétisé dans une relation sexuelle. Ils se bagarraient, parfois très violement. Ce qui avait coûté à Gojyo bon nombre d'autres cicatrices, sans compter le nez cassé.  
Le brun avait dès lors appris la cause de toutes ces blessures, et ne pouvant pas empêcher ces 2 sadomasochistes de continuer, il voulu donc assister à leurs combats-ébats dans le but d'éviter la mort de l'un des 2.

Ce soir donc, ils rigolaient et s'amusaient. Oubliant dans leur ivresse ce problème commun.

* * *

Le grondement sourd du tonnerre retentit. Loin de la jovialité du bar, sous la pluie battante une masse sombre se rapprochait dangereusement, arme à la main.

Le blond de ses cheveux avaient perdu de leur éclat, et entouraient un visage efféminé à l'expression... cachée sous la frange humide.

Puis Genjyo Sanzo franchi la porte du havre de paix.

Les regards se tournèrent, curieux de connaitre la cause soudaine de la léthargie de 3 de leurs compagnons.  
La crainte du jeune garçon châtain se voyait, tout comme le froncement de sourcil du brun et le large sourire satisfait du roux.

Le vent et la pluie s'engouffrèrent dans la pièce refroidissant l'humeur de certains, en faisant bander d'autres.  
La vue qu'offrait Sanzo laissait libre court à l'imagination la plus perverse, sa robe de moine trempée et transparente laissait voir le dessous de cuir noir provocateur.  
Le best fut quand il avança élégamment vers le tabou, dont celui-ci hypnotisé n'esquissa aucun geste de répulsion.

Une partie de l'assemblée reprit ses activités : cartes, bières, mah-jong, billard, discutions grivoises...  
L'autre moitié regardait lubriquement l'attitude des 2 hommes, une force les captivaient tous. Comme cette tempête qui faisait rage dehors, cet homme blond dégageait quelque chose de sombre.. mais terriblement attirant, une porte de sortie était impossible.

Le moine tendit une main afin de caresser la joue du tabou, celui-ci toujours inerte et comblé de désir malsain. Le cercle d'envies lubriques formé autour d'eux ne plaisait guère à Hakkai, qui redoutait de possibles attitudes. Le blond semblait étrange, il s'exhibait, lui, aux yeux d'ivrognes en rut...

Goku était maintenant situé à l'opposé de la scène, et bien qu'elle se déroulait au beau milieu du bar, il s'était trouvé un coin de mur où croupir lamentablement.  
A 100 lieues de l'inefficacité du singe, le brun s'interposa entre les 2 hommes. Autant préciser que c'était chaud, pour le désir charnel qui montait en flèche face à Sanzo et pour l'action intrépide d'Hakkai, qui soit-dit au passage était lui-même Cho.. Bref.  
Les braguettes ouvertes et les sexes tendus baissèrent sensiblement à cette pause soudaine, l'expression jusque là cachée du bonze apparue aux hommes présents.  
Un sourire démoniaque et violent déformait ses traits, habituellement dénués d'hilarité. Gojyo se recula instantanément et se rapprocha du brun, maintenant convaincu de la menace que représentait cette ombre, ce Sanzo.

La folie pouvait prendre chacun, pour diverses raisons s'ajoutant ou non au malheur qui s'acharne sur nous, elle se traduisait souvent par un comportement particulièrement violent... très violent.  
Pour l'ancien humain il était clair que ce comportement constituait la cause première de l'acceptation du moine au jeu sexuel partagé avec le tabou. Enfin, concernant l'extrême violence.. elle venait de faire son entrée.

* * *

Le temps filait, au même rythme que la l'orage dehors. Sanzo était toujours l'objet de toutes les attentions et son partenaire roux supportait amèrement les remarques salaces et pressantes des autres hommes. Depuis ce manque d'action, il assistait à une véritable rébellion libertine.

Malheureusement Sanzo ne le voyait pas de cet œil et resta face à l'excitation générale ; Hakkai, poussant des cris et des ordres, voulant sortir ses 3 amis de cet enfer se reçu l'indifférence du moine, un retour vague de réponse de la part du métis, et pour conclure l'onde suicidaire du jeunot.

Encore cette folie, elle apparaissait encore sur le visage du blond. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Les 2 amis se le demandaient inlassablement et leur bonne volonté partait en fumée devant ce moine fou. Il était entouré ce cette abominable aura, glaciale et cruelle, le protégeant envers et contre tous.

Soudain lassé, le bonze sortit son arme et devant les mines médusées de Gojyo et Hakkai, il tira sur les ivrognes de la table voisine. Du sang se mit rapidement à remplacer le vin rouge des verres quand les cadavres tombèrent de leurs chaises avant d'en comprendre la cause.

La pièce avait beau crier, insulter ce fou, vouloir se le faire ou sa mort... Sanzo restait souriant, voir heureux.  
Il entama joyeusement une série de tirs répétés sur les hommes, qui n'avaient pas eu la bonne idée de partir. Au bout d'un petit moment équivalent à une dizaine de morts et une quinzaine de blessés, certains vifs d'esprits se précipitaient vers la sortie.  
Malheureusement Sanzo se posta devant les battants de la porte.

Un silence.

Aucun mouvement.

La troupe fixait l'homme qui les retenait prisonniers ici.

Celui-ci, toujours pointant son Smith & Wesson sur leurs corps, se saisit paisiblement d'un deuxième revolver resté dans sa soutane.

2 flingues. Fallait pas abuser.

Ce que faisait pourtant très bien notre moine : il abusait sans gène de toutes ces cibles prêtes à se faire descendre. Tirant, riant, s'extasiant, jubilant, tuant tous ceux ici présents.

Il reprit donc son travail avec l'aide supplémentaire d'une seconde arme. Ses prunelles améthyste fixaient les corps, tel un radar cherchant du neuf à casser.

Le bar se transforma en cimetière rapidement et dans un moment casi-impossible d'inattention de la part du moine, les blessés réussirent à trainer leur carcasse jusqu'au dehors.  
Ils avaient été remarqués, impossible mais pas Sanzo. Mais il avait préféré les laisser fuir car ses.. sa principale cible avait eu l'incroyable lueur d'esprit de rester sagement assis et d'attendre le calme du blond.

Un hoquement de mauvaise surprise conclut cet épisode sanglant, Goku avait sorti sa tête de sa chrysalide.

Si les victimes avaient été des monstres Hakkai l'aurait compris. Sa raison ne parvenait pas à cerner celle -si tenté qu'elle existe- du moine et dans un ultime effort de volonté il réussi à prendre les colts des mains tueuses.  
Il y eu un bref échange concernant cette petite erreur totalement inexplicable et inconsciente du moine vis-à-vis des hommes tués... Et une bagarre qu'entama le blond sur le métis.

La nouvelle routine reprenait son cours, parmi les tables couvertes de jeux éparpillés et ruisselantes de cadavres vermeilles, parmi les éclats de verres et de bouteilles, parmi un etcetera qu'on imagine.  
Le brun alla expliquer la situation compliquée dans laquelle ils se trouvaient au plus jeune. Tandis que les principaux concernés s'envoyaient des coups de poing et dévastaient ce qui restait du bar.  
Personne dans son état ne remarqua le date du calendrier maintenant rougeâtre: c'était le 29 novembre.

Puis un premier rayon solaire vint éclairer le no man's land foulé par 4 imbéciles futur sauveurs de Togenkyo.

Owari

* * *

No coment, je me demande juste si j'ai fait passer l'impression que je voulais...  
Trop OOC? ça c'est sûr!! Mais ya pas de mal.  
Merci à ceux qui ont lu (et encore plus à ceux qui auront compris x)


End file.
